History of Kanjor
The History of Kanjor is complex and extensive. As a consequence, the emergence of new evidence means that it's early period is subject to constant re-evaluation. In contrast, Kanjor's more recent history has been maintained with detailed records and there is less subjectivity as a result. Prehistory The original inhabitants of modern Kanjor are estimated to have settled in or near the Numineux Valley in the northwestern area of the modern region of Numineux around 5000 BCE. They were primarily composed of hunter-gatherer tribes, attracted to the forests and coastline and the accompanying abundance of game and fish. Later, these tribes became semi-sedentary societies: domesticating animals (especially sheep) and establishing a series of permanent villages in the valley and along the coast. In spite of this, the evidence of large scale agriculture is scarce and so it presumed that they chiefly relied on the sea for non-dairy substances. Possible reasons for the lack of transition to farming include dense forests and poor overall soil quality. Reliance on the sea led to the coastal villages become more expansive and influential than those further in-land. Selucian migration While early hunter-gatherer tribes settled in the in the Numineux Valley, settlers from the Shadar region of modern Selucia landed on the Bendiri coastlines of present-day Alduria and Kanjor. Arriving in approximately 3000 BCE, the migrants brought knowledge of oceanic travel, extensive farming and the Selucian language. Although the exact number of Selucian settlers is unknown but is believed to be rather small; some experts placing the number as low as fifteen hundred. In spite of this, their impact on the regions in which they arrived cannot be downplayed. For several centuries, the Selucian settlers remained in a few small coastal villages before branching inland to establish the farming village of Kanjocae along the Kanjorgne River. Kanjocae is considered to be the last of the so-call Villages Seven (Villages Sept) found in Kanjorien lore. Stories which originated from these villages eventually evolved into a shared mythology. The fables provide morals and ideals to their listeners (they were passed down by word of mouth rather than writing) and many are still around in the modern day. Eventually, the Selucian migrants intermixed with the native tribes, who adopted many of their cultural activities as well as the Selucian language. It is estimated that around 2200 BCE, Selucian became the most widely spoken language in the southwestern coastal region of Seleya. Soon afterwards, the area saw the growth of inland farming villages as inhabitants expanded away from the coast. Numineux Valley civilisation By the year 2000 BCE, the Numineux Valley region, comprising parts of modern-day Kanjor and Alduria was populated almost entirely by the Selucian-speaking tribes. All were somewhat culturally similar and are often referred to by historians as the 'Numineux Valley Civilisation' despite never organising into a single political entity. Primarily, the tribes existed as separate collections of small villages numbering anywhere from several hundred to twenty thousand inhabitants. Over time, these collections of villages progressed into city states and shared cultural traditions began forming. Each developing their own beliefs, language, art and social organisation. For several centuries, the Numineux Valley civilisation was kept occupied with expanding their interconnected communities and little armed conflict was experienced as a result. Instead, an exponential increase in the number of farming settlements occurred. Due to the lack of conflict, this is often known as the 'Quiet Period' to historians and it was characterised by a process cultural entrenchment in which many of the fishing and farming settlements developed a homogenised language, culture and religion. The Quiet Period was brought to an abrupt end by the kingdom of Bendiri. Bendirian invasions During the same time the Numineux Valley civilisation arose, a similar settlement of farmers, fishermen and traders emerged in further west along the Seleyan coastline in the Bendir region of present-day Alduria. Around 1500 BCE, the kingdom initiated a series of raids on villages in the Numineux Valley, leading to the abandonment of numerous villages which were later settled by Bendirians. The invaders pushed further east into the valley, displacing more Numineux farmers and villagers but by 1200 BCE, the borders between the two civilisations had stabilised and the invasion had subsided. Yet the Numineux suffered another serious setback in the 1130s BCE when the Bendirian kingdom invaded once again from the west. On this occasion, the invasion was significantly more violent. The Kanjorien epic poem 'The Lord Neighbour' (Li Voisins Sire) is a cautionary tale based on the invasion. It examines the relationship between the kingdom of King Sarko and his treacherous rival, the neighbouring Bena kingdom; both are clear analogies to the Numineux Valley civilisation and the kingdom of Bendiri. In the aftermath of the second invasion, the Numineux Valley civilisation struggled to recover. A combination of the damage sustained from the Bendiri and the reduced land available due to the resettlement of their villages forced the settlements into a downward spiral. Ultimately, this led a number of senior figures (elders, warriors etc.) to meet and discuss their future. Led by a nobleman called Daru of Zanir, vast swathes of the Numineux Valley civilisation took the perilous decision to cross the Silliers Channel and re-settle on the modern-day Isle of la Tondelle. Settlement Era (1130-800 BCE) At the time of the re-settlement, the Isle of la Tondelle was shrouded in mystery and superstition. When combined with the violent storms which often raged across the Silliers Channel, thick fog, which often surrounded the island, created an ominous presence. Many saw it as a mystical place, roamed by powerful titans and gigantic beasts not to be disturbed. Reported ship disappearances, said to have been captured for straying to close to the island, reinforced these myths in the minds of the Numineux Valley Civilisation inhabitants. In spite of this, the first group Numineux Valley residents crossed the channel to la Tondelle around 1100 BCE. Instead of gods or beasts, they found the island was populated only by a small number of primitive humans. The epic poem 'The Servants' (Li Sergenz) provides an account of their appearance, as shorter and stockier than the settlers. However, the poem also describes battles with sea creatures and mythical beasts so its accuracy is the subject of much criticism. Accurate information about the native 'la Tondellens' is near non-existent since the settlers, referred to as the 'Numinelais' by historians, wiped them out entirely and destroyed any most evidence of their existence at all. Scholars are split on the reason for barbarity of the Numinelais, who lived relatively without conflict for centuries. It is unknown how many native la Tondellens were murdered but mass graves have been excavated, containing hundreds of bodies. Some suggest that the settlers were driven by their animalistic instincts while others argue it was influenced by the Bendirian invasion. In the two hundred year period following this initial crossing, settlement occurred sporadically. Records are limited but it seems that influential nobles would transport citizens across the channel to establish settlements under their rule. Organisation and planning was limited and the new towns and villages appear to be located almost randomly along the beaches of la Tondelle's northern shores and plains. By 1015 BCE, the Numineux Valley Civilisation on mainland Seleya no longer existed with all its members having either migrated, assimilated into the Bendirian Kingdom or been killed. It was around this time that the settlement of Afar emerged on the Silliers River delta, known today as Silliers Bay. Founded by the nobleman Eppillus Sillerus de Boii and his serfs, Afar eventually became the region's most powerful and largest city-state. Battle of Vavalya From 1000 BC to 950 BC the Bendirian Kingdom participated in raiding the small communities of the Numinelais on the Isle of la Tondelle. These raids were small in nature and were content with stealing food, goods, and money from the seaside villages. The Numinelais appeared disunited and weak and were unable to mount an adequate defense against the raids. Sensing their weakness, the Bendirian Kingdom gathered a fleet of over a hundred ships to transfer their large army to the Isle of la Tondelle and complete the conquest they had begun nearly 200 years before. Circa 950 BC, a portion of the Bendirian fleet anchored off the shore of the small island of Vavalya to await the arrival of the rest of the fleet. Here it was met by the much smaller Numinelais fleet led by Dominitus Loterius, a transplanted fisherman. A storm was developing on the western horizon and its strong winds scattered the Bendirian fleet, allowing the much more nimble Numineuxi fleet to destroy the craft one ship at a time. When the storm finally hit, the Numinelais fleet retired to the safety of their harbors while the Bendirian fleet was forced to sail across the Channel and was believed to have been lost. The battle of Vavalya ended the Bendirian push against the Isle of la Tondelle and their attention was soon turned focused on threats from their north. City States of the Isle NOTE: I STILL HAVE THE OLD HISTORY OF KANJOR AND IT CAN BE PLACED BACK UPON REQUEST; IT IS TEMPORARILY OUT FOR MAINTENANCE The Ancient Era The Founding and the First Kingdom 753-510 BC: Age of Turmoil (AD 500 - AD 1370) The Age of City States - semi-sedentary tribes ruled mainland areas for many centuries; engaged in warfare when invaded by others or had little to no food & needed to engage in raids; often, also raided other tribes for children or women to adopt into tribes - new farming techniques eventually reached Kanjor from Isle which led to the development of permanent communities - hard lives, most worked as small farmers; farmers lived in communal villages often made up of roughly 4-8 families - highly decentralized states; both mainland and Isle were pagan worshiping series of ancient gods and beliefs - fraught with diseases, pirate raids & famine; life expectancy believed to have been around 25-30 years of age - after various raids from pirates (Isle), Bendirians and/or others (Mainland) the villages began to build their own series of defenses located either around their villages or else nearby - elected men to run & oversee these defenses; these men eventually would become the nobles of Kanjor; as situations improved, villagers dropped their militia system and instead hired mercenary groups to defend their towns and villages; these mercenaries would eventually join into the familial systems either through marriage or adoption; this not only expanded the size and power of small towns and villages but also solved the problems around interbreeding - the Isle hired mercenaries (by some accounts simply pirates on the off-season) to defend against seaborne pirate raids and attacks - as defenses grew more powerful & the countryside more stable, coastal & riverside towns began to engage in overseas trade; thus further causing cities to grow - several attempts at political and/or economic union failed - Hosianism arrived on Isle by the way of merchant traders from Majatra around 750 The First Theocracy (820-1204) See also: Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra - title deceiving; not centralized governance; just complete synthesis of Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra into society - Church gained great power; people looked to Major Archbishop (Archevêque principal) who was chosen by the Arch-Patriarch of the Church - Major Archbishop ruled as mini-patriarchs over nobles & monarchs alike; engaged in politics, appointed kings, queens, nobles & lesser nobles; extreme nepotism - line of Archbishops began to carve out a de facto kingdom; began interpreting Bible and so forth against Church's current thinking; revived old ideas (ie Nontrinitarian and Demiurge) in order to build up power - Archbishop booted out of Isle for heresy; Bishops on Isle banded together against Archbishop; sent famous letter (Lettre du Conseil de vingt) to the Arch-Patriarch stating abuses of power & heresy of Archbishop & reasons for the council's actions against the Archbishop; also called for Crusade to bring Archbishop down - Arch-Patriarch reacted by granting Crusade; convincing good Hosian nations to join; but Isle was most enthusiastic; precipitated into a series of Holy Wars The Holy Wars (1204 - 1221) - Isle had independence; broken into five political entities: (1) Les Royaume de l'Afar et de l'Ome avec le Grand-Duché de Silliers et les duchés Bayon et Villiers (Kingdom of Afar and l'Ome with the Grand Duchy of Silliers and the Duchies of Bayon and Villiers); (2) Grand-Duché de Loitiers (Grand Duchy of Loitiers); (3) Duché de Diems et de Map (Grand Duchy of Diems and Map); (4) Royaume de la Tondelle avec le Marquisat de Famiens (Kingdom of la Tondelle with the Marquisate of Famiens) ; (5) Comté de Louvergne (Countship of Louvergne - mainland broken into fourteen political entities: (1) Archevêché de Kanjo et de la Vallée (Archbishopric of Kanjo and the (Numineux) Valley); (2) Abbaye de Nompiègne (Abbey of Nompiègne); (3) Abbaye de Bellevue (Abbey of Bellevue); (4) Principauté de Cimoges Vendes (Principality of Cimoges Vendes); (5) Prince-évêché de Saint-Ayr Vanles (Prince-Bishopric of Saint-Ayr Vanles); (6) Principauté de Briand et Marcelin (Principality of Briand and Marceline); (7) Royaume de Chevènement et Rienne (Kingdom of Chevènement and Rienne); (8) Royaume de Roussillon et le Grand-Duché de Sillingly et Sèvres (Kingdom of Roussillon and the Grand Duchy of Sillingly and Sèvres); (9) Grand-Duché de Chauxerre (Grand Duchy of Chauxerre); (10) Duché de Audierne (Duchy of Audierne); (11) Duché de Noiret et le Balme (Duchy of Noiret and le Balme); (12) Abbaye Saint-Germain Créteil (Abbey de Saint-Germain et Créteil); (13) Immédiateté archevêché de Saint-Laurent et Saint-Simon et Sainte-Beuve'' (Archbishopric Immediacies of Saint Laurent, Saint Simon, and Saint Beuve); (14) Comté de Lambéry (Countship of Lambéry) - Isle-anders were staunch defenders of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra - Mainlanders were Nontrinitarian and Demiurge adherents; when Holy Church outlawed such practices; Mainlanders fought against efforts to reform their ways; Crusade called against mainland - invasion of mainland by Isle-anders; to root out heresy and power of Archbishop of Kanjo - one large naval battle, several major land battles, culminating in Siege of Kanjo (1220-1221) - after most of Mainland captured; Inquisition held to root out heresy; thousands were killed - after siege, Archbishop found to have escaped & remains unknown to this day what happened to him & family; many have gone on quests to try and find where he went & so forth - Church was afraid that he would reemerge and cause problems; simply uttering the title of "Archbishop of Kanjo" was enough to be tried for heresy - because of the "Hidden Patriarch" heresy continued to flourish throughout Martois & Oléri-des-Grâces - all together; three more Inquisitions would be held to destroy power of Archbishop of Kanjo ''Le Protectorat'' (1225 - 1370) - most of major nobles had been discredited and/or killed during Inquisition; there was no one to rule over the mainland - Isle-ander nobles wished to control specific areas but infighting grew into open warfare with fighting between the Grand Dukes of Silliers & Loitiers; Arch-Patriarch visited the mainland & decreed that the nobles were to "rule the land jointly" (Proclamation de Famiens) - nobles convened a Chamber of Lords (Chambre des seigneurs) and elected a "High Lord Executor" (Haut exécuteur de seigneur) to rule alongside Church appointed Council of Bishops (Chambre des évêques) - over 150 year period; power began to consolidate in the hands of two groups; the Royaume de l'Afar et de l'Ome avec le Grand-Duché de Silliers et les duchés Bayon et Villiers on the Isle of la Tondelle and the Duché de Audierne - House of Audierne was the only major house on the mainland that had come out of the Inquisition completely intact and untainted - Audierne was desirable faction; marriages were sought to "cleanse" the family from Inquisition - Through intermarriage the Duchy controlled most of the mainland, including most of the Chamber - Chamber of Bishops began to lose influence as Duchy gained; was marginalized by 1300 - 1300s, deals were attempted with Royaume de l'Afar over a return to monarchy - Alphonse III of Soulon, Duke of Audierne was elected High Lord Executor in 1368; brokered deal with King Philippe II of Afar and l'Ome to be crowned king over both the mainland & the Isle - Alphonse would be forced to divorce his wife under the pretense that she was unable to provide him a male heir; and then marry Isabelle Marguerite, the aging Philippe's only child who was only 12 at the time - the deal concluded with the knowledge that Alphonse would rule the mainland and rule over the Isle in name only; Philippe's daughter was to live on the Isle (for safety) and rule over it with the support of Alphonse's mainland - on 25 December 1370; Alphonse married Princesse Isabelle Margueritte of Afar and l'Ome, Grand Duchess of Silliers, Duchess of Bayon and Villiers, Countess of Louvergne - 31 December 1370, Alphonse & Isabelle Margueritte crowned King & Queen of Kanjor, Afar and l'Ome Era of Unification See also: House of Audierne The Dynastic Union - power split between mainland and Isle; continued for reign of Alphonse I - mainland and Isle established different cultures & political systems; including different weight and measures, different currencies and tax systems - mainland, control of Audierne was uncontested; but Isle had to contend with Kingdom of La Tondelle, Grand Duchy of Loitiers and Duchy of Diems and Map who controlled modern region of La Tondelle and western half of Silliers - upon his death, son Alphonse II took power, marginalized mother and banished her uncles who tried to maintain her sovereignty - unified both kingdoms, although retained their names; unified taxes, weights and measures, etc. - 1397, arrested Dukes of Villiers and Bayon; stripped them of land and placed cousins, Mathieu & Louis, in charge there Attempts to Capture the Isle - Alphonse II attempted negotiations with remaining factions on La Tondelle but to no avail - in process of collecting money and soldiers for attack when died in 1406 - son, Philippe I, carried out military attacks in 1410 but was repulsed; Siege of Oix (First War of the Isle) - uneasy peace resulted The Rebellion of the Dukes & the Twenty Year War - Philippe I attempted again to retake La Tondelle in 1418 and succeeded after three year conflict (Second War of the Isle) - Philippe I died in 1419; son, Philippe II took over; faced rebellion of the descendants of the arrested Dukes of Villiers and Bayon in 1421 - this rebellion, coupled with the pacification attempts in La Tondelle contributed to the loss of Afar and most of Silliers by 1423 (Siege of Afar) - low key but often violent conflict between King Philippe II's forces stationed in La Tondelle and forces of the League of Dukes (Ligue des Ducs) from 1423-1445 The Peace of Famiens - Peace of Famiens (1445) ended conflict, recognized King's authority but recognized sovereignty and claims of Dukes on Isle; established a new Haut-Parlement on Isle whom the King was forced to deal with regarding matters of money, etc. United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Protectorate of the Isle of La Tondelle (1451 - 1625) - Audierne family takes over; nepotism, oligarchy of the Audierne and allies rule nation - Expand empire to include Silliers and La Tondelle - Inter-family feuds - economic and social upheaval by 1800; high inflation, national bankruptcy, too high of taxes, luxurious homes for Martois and allies while poverty in countryside - issue ... who is pay taxes? call Grand Assembly of nobles and commoners; try to decide on how to pay off debts; problems with tax system that sold or farmed out taxation to individuals and private agencies (often owned and run by Audierne) who charged too much and kept the remaining profits for themselves - under severe pressure, Albert II, with aid of his niece Amalia, released more and more power to Grand Assembly; facing reproach from Martois family members who were to lose their powers and positions - bad harvests, several riots, numerous protests; also first strikes in Kanjorien history - in 1832, both agreed to declare end to oligarchy/autocracy and gave nearly all government - Orientaux grand of 1812 destroyed most of the merchant shipping fleet anchored in the commercial center Afar at the head of Silliers Bay; led to growth of Atyr as important city Rebellion of the Isle & Civil War - rebellion on the Isle in 1542 forming the Confédération de l'Île - death of Kanjor's King Albert I at Battle of Atyr (1544) - mainland divided between his brothers Charles and Léopold - News of the Emperor's death, along with the military defeat, reached Kanjo several days later. Subsequently, a power struggle erupted between Charles and Léopold for control of the throne - while a small group of supporters whisked the late Emperor's son, Alphonse II, to loyal stronghold of Audierne in Martois near Soulon for safekeeping until the conflict blew over. - Meanwhile, the army landed in Numineux and split into factions supporting either Charles or Léopold. The whole region erupted in civil war with Charles basing his support around Kanjo and Léopold holding Pesançon. - Civil war continued for nearly 15 years until the 20 year old Alphonse emerged from Martois with an offer of stability. Many nobles supported this offer and threw their support behind Alphonse. He quickly gained de facto control over both Martois. - The newly formed army of Alphonse defeated Léopold's force along the Kanjorgne River and forced its surrender in Pesançon. Alphonse soon marched against Charles, meeting at the aptly-named Vallée des pleurer (Valley of Crying) outside Kanjo on 24 June 1566. The battle ended in a draw but proved to be a strategic victory for Alphonse because Charles was killed and his army was forced to retreat back to the city. Leaderless, it surrendered to Alphonse several days later. - crowned Alphonse VI, King of the United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Isle of La Tondelle in 1566 Reconquest of the Isle Alphonse VI slowly reconquered Isle, soundly defeating the Isle's navy at the Battle of the Bay. This was followed by the Third Battle of Oix, at which La Tondelle was once again defeated. The High Parliament of the Protectorate of the Isle of la Tondelle (Canrillaise: Haut-Parlement du protectorat de l'Île de la Tondelle) was re-established but did not give autonomy like past Kings. Instead Alphonse inflicted strict rule on the island. United Kingdom of Kanjor, Protectorate of the Isle of la Tondelle & the Dominions of Western Numineux and Nirald (1625 - 1783) - report by Jean de Fleur enticed the King who quickly moved towards annexation; offering the princes and dukes of Nirald substantial autonomy & protection by Kanjor; most accepted and those who did not eventually joined the United Kingdom as dominions - expansion of Kingdom to encompass Western Numineux (now Zanyal Valley of modern-Alduria) & Nirald (modern-Rildanor) - Golden Age Culture - abundant trade; stability - great patronage of the arts - establishment of opera as the national theater - building of the great Théâtre-Nautique in Afar plus many other theaters; creation of "high opera" which was of the finest quality and language; Isle-anders prided themselves on their usage of elegant language - most prominent composers were Jacques-François Bizet, Louis Joseph Lachaise, & Alexandre Chabrier - establishment of many unique foods & delicacies; first itme that the people had food and money enough to invest in differing types of foods - establishment of many restaurants & the basis of Kanjorien cuisine; the sylte was heavily borrowed from the kingdoms of modern-Rildanor but have since been abandoned in the no-nonsense minded Kanjor - painting became prominent as many wealthy merchants joined the nobles as patrons; most famous were painters Hector Aymé & Christine Marie Ducasse-Point - painting style at this time was deemed "Romantic" because of its attention to emotions while maintaining a carefree attitude; most paintings carried no real meaning and were instead merely testament to desires of the nobles - many paintings, especially those of Ducasse-Point, used religious contexts as a front to create highly erotic art - there was an eventual retreat from such trivial painting of the Romantics and instead a new, and somewhat politically charged, paintings were created which focused on peasant life, and other realist themes; these painters were dubbed the "Illuminators" (l'Enlumineurs) for trying to bring the plight of the poor to light - most famous was Pierre Gaston Bastiat - Daily Life - differed depending upon social status; social status began to be determined by wealth instead of by rank of birth, however, merchants bought into the ranks of the nobility and many landed nobles followed suit by engaging in commerce, becoming rich merchants in their own right - new wealthy merchant-nobles came to be known as L'Mercantiles (The Mercantiles), or Mercantile Class; while older landed gentry who were typically poorer were referred to as La race ancienne (the Old Breed) - thus, Kanjor able to maintain its nobility system almost entirely intact, instead of being replaced by wealthy merchants in the power structure as in many countries, Kanjorien nobles adopted instead to engage actively in trade and commerce, thus enriching themselves and maintaining their power, rather than surrendering it to newer moneyed interests - both old and new nobles enjoyed great legal and economic benefits throughout the country; many economic benefits included the right to determine the taxation of profits of lesser classes under their jurisdiction, and in many places, the right to disband competitive businesses started by lower class entrepreneurs; the best practice was for innovative entrepreneurs to bind themselves to a particular noble or groups of nobles to pitch their ideas in hopes of becoming the manager of clerk of the enterprise while still under the patronage (and protection) of the noble/group - many early innovators had their ideas stolen by greedy nobles, but new laws put in place by the middle of the 18th century forbade such acts and allowed any legitmate entrepreneur to have an official of the king as his witness to the proceedings; however, much corruption did exist but it was not enough to retard the innovative spirit of many lower classes - Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra maintained control in people's lives, however, new wealth slowly weakened its hold in Kanjor - Church reformers were prominent in Kanjor, greatly influenced by clergy from Majatra, especially Deltaria; Church standings against interest and other modes of profit led many influential merchants away from this viewpoint and to those of Deltarian factions who preached acceptance of such practices - wealthy merchants dominated many villages, towns and cities; lived in typically the largest households collected near the center of the settlement or lived many miles outside in large estates; despite their qualms against the Church, wealthy Mercantiles donated large sums of money to the maintenance and renovation of churches and cathedrals - the middle classes consisted of smaller merchants, clergy, clerks, and early factory owners who generally worked but maintained little truly disposable income; these strived the most to purchase their way into the nobility and enjoy the economic and legal benefits - below the middle classes consisted of working shop owners, craftsmen, yeomen farmers and skilled laborers who remained just above the newly emerging industrial proletariate and traditional peasant tenant farmers - life still proved difficult for all but the richest of nobles, upward social mobility was hard to accomplish given the legal and economic rights that nobles contained, and social welfare services were minimal if existent at all; infant mortality rates still remained high, but the level of and supply of food greatly increased during the period; spices, new foods from foreign lands become common among food of the rich, but soon many Kanjoriens of all classes were able to afford such products; it was not unusual for peasant Kanjoriens to eat meat (often fish) several times a week often with pepper and other spices from far-away Majatra - early factory work was difficult and dirty, paying little; but traditional laws and customs required noble factory owners to provide housing for their workforce, given that they were considered in the same social category as peasants, who were also the responsibility of the noble landlord - during this period, Kanjor's trade networks made it a financial and military force to be reckoned with in the Southern Hemisphere; several small and undeclared maritime wars (such as the Peractic Trade Wars - Guerres commerciales de le Peractique) busied the newly-created Marine Royale; and because of the government investment in new war shipping the sea lanes remained open and new shipwrights on both the Isle and the Mainland benefited greatly; these manufacturers in turn aided in the financing of greater business opportunities at home, using their new found wealth to great effect Political & Economic Reforms - Alphonse III created schools & organizations to train workers, etc, etc - invested in the navy and government took role in economy through the purchasing of rights of "shares" of merchant companies; took a cut of the profit as legitimate partner rather than through taxation of the companies, limiting the equivalent of the modern-day corporation tax, instead, taxed the goods as it went to the people - at first, most merchants concerned with spices, and few manufacturing goods, however, loss of specie to Majatra and other areas concerned Alphonse III's Finance Minister Jean-Michel Quellier who encouraged both government and private diversification in order to build foreign demand for Kanjorien products; biggest sellers became ships, weapons and supplies - because of this, Kanjor was able to procure a more positive balance of trade, however, the nation tended to only break even on its foreign trade United Kingdom of Kanjor & the Isle of la Tondelle (1783 - 1804) Kingdom of the Two Kanjors (1804 - 1948) Kingdom of Kanjor (1948 - 1956) The Interregnum (1956 - 2070) - The Interregnum saw a variety of popular governments, and a period of low-scale civil war as various factions; some ideological, some regional. *Mainland : République de Numineux (liberal) : Enclave de Pesançon (military dictatorship loyal to King - ran by navy) : Martois was loyal to King; divided into Ville Impériale de Soulon (Imperial City of Soulon - run by king) & Grand-Duché de Saint-Claire (loyal liberal, run by House of Touvier) : Pays de la Croix (countryside commune spread between Numineux & Martois, run as religious dictatorship by Hosian Movement the Soldats de la Croix Vraie : Paroisse Côtes-d'Armor, modern-Nasbourg (loyal enclave, agreement between Hosian Movement & navy) : Les Travailleurs et les Paysans République Socialiste d'Oléri-des-Grâces (Workers and Peasants Socialist Republic of Oléri-des-Grâces - agrarian socialist, divided into agrarian communes & independent city of Narseille) *Isle : Union fidèle de Deims et Belfort de La Tondelle (Loyal Union of Deims & Belfort of La Tondelle - loyal, Deims liberal & navy base; Belfort liberal) : Gouvernement fidèle de Centre-La Tondelle (Loyal Government of Central La Tondelle - loyal, federation of small towns including Trest & Famiens, traditionalist; run by local village elders but had small parliament of elders) : République populaire de Silliers-Nord (1956-1978; socialist & Isle-lander nationalist; worked for autonomy of Isle) : L'État libre de Silliers (conservative-military dictatorship, led by Contre-amiral (Commodore) Marc-Georges Antoine Vaugeois & militias; infighting between Vaugeois-ists, loyalists, Hosian Movement-inspired groups & socialists; plus fought against Silliers-Nord) : Enclave d'Atyr (military dictatorship, run by navy) War with Morbanack - 2047: Morbanack-Martois War -- Kanjor's king wished to end republic raids and aid to republic forces fighting against the king & he sent in several divisions to teach them a lesson - war was short but bloody - Kanjorien forces were only allowed two-months in Rildanor's country & only allowed to go 100 km in - in areas within Morbanack that Kanjorien forces moved, they scorched earth within 20 km of border with either Martois & Oléri-des-Grâces - four major guerilla attacks by Morbanack forces killed 300 Kanjorien soldiers; King pulls out & declared victory Resolution A Search for Kanjorien Identity ''République Kanjorien'' (2070 - 2118) L'Empire Kanjorien (2118 - 2207) = elected Emperor ''Capitainerie générale des deux Kanjors'' (2207 - 2245) - elected Capitaine-Général ''République grande de Kanjor'' (2247 - 2266) Foreign Intervention Kafuristani Colony?? (2267 - 2276) The Collapse??? 2266-2275 - 2274, a royalist uprising erupted in Meriath, led by the aging Edmund I and his son Hénri, which soon overran government forces on the island. When news of the revolt reached the mainland, many noblemen and their supporters quickly sailed for Meriath, hoping to rally behind Edmund and restore the monarchy. A planned invasion of Rildanor from Meriath soon took effect and royalist forces focused their attention on the capital Tirali, but the ensuing conflict drew in nearby countries, including Kanjor, Saridan, Aldegar, Kafuristan, Gishoto, Dorvik. ''Saint Empire Kanjorien'' (2275 - 2290) - run by Conseil grand d'Exarques - elected Grand Exarch; then was Timothée I followed by Timothée II ''Domaine Oligarchial Totalitaire de la Kanjor'' (2290 - 2304) Era of International Involvement Terres Libérées de Kanjor / Patrie Zapatista de Kanjor (Union Canrillaişe) (2304 - 2314) Confédération Kanjorien-Canrillaişe (Union Canrillaişe) (2314 - 2326) République de Kanjor 2326 - 2340: Confédération des Deux Kanjors (2340 - 2465) ended in January of 2465 ''Union de Seleya du Sud (Province de Kanjor)'' (2465 - 2514) - union of Alduria, Kanjor & Rildanor - went defunct in early 2500; but Kanjor did not change the name of the country until March 2514 The Quiet Era ''L'Etat Libre de Kanjor'' (2514 - 2696) ? [ http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=167179 ] - Kingdom or Republic? - question of establishing a monarchy in Kanjor developed during the 2th century, although on all occasions it was soundly defeated - starting in 2696 with the selection of HRH King Léopold of the House of Orléans-Vasser - subsequently, the nation from this point forward was split not ideologically but by their support for the Monarchy or republicanism, although often ideological alliances developed between these two camps. Royalists became associated with the liberal middle-classes and a less state-driven economy, while the Republicans tended to be sympathetic to communism and the maintenance of the role of the State. - era seen as a constant battle between two factions, primarily the Royalists and the Communists. The Royalists ceased to exist as an electoral force as of 2941, signalling the beginning of the age of Republican Consensus and the fall of the monarchist idea from fashion. The Royaume de Kanjor & the First, Second and Third Républiques Populaire Démocratique de Kanjor (RK) 1 November 2696 - 14 July 2699 (2 years, 8 months) (Free Land of Kanjor) 14 July 2699 - 31 January 2708 (8 years, 6 months) (RK) 1 January 2708 - 2 December 2740 (32 years, 11 months) (RPDK) - The First République Populaire) 2 December 2740 - 1 January 2759 (18 years, 1 month) (RK) 1 January 2759 - 3 October 2774 (15 years, 9 months) (RPDK) - The Second République Populaire) 4 October 2774 - 31 October 2850 (76 years) (RK) 1 November 2850 - 1 February 2889 (38 years, 4 months) *HRH King Frédéric crowned on 1 November 2850 *HRH King Patric Frédéric crowned on 1 March 2851; abdicated 15 June 2884 - see First Lord Camille Daladier & the High Lord Protector of the State and Executor of the Monarch position *HRH Queen Sophie Irène crowned 20 June 2884; dethroned 1 February 2889 (RPDK - The Third République Populaire) 1 January 2889 - 5 June 2960 (71 years, 5 months) *2894: People's Commission *2942: first election with no Royalist presence; Republican Consensus Royaume-Uni de Kanjor et La Tondelle (RUKT) 5 June 2960 - present Sept - January 2972/3 - The Communist Malaise; PRT inter-party violence in which several high-ranking officials and numerous lesser party members were killed in various parts of Kanjor, esp. Martois. Party faction leaders used armed paramilitaries and small deathsquads to root out each other's supporters. The party was officially fractured until former-Trade and Industry shadow minister Ninette Foucault took hold of the party and guided back to its radical Communist roots 3020s, Royal Union tried to change the culture of Kanjor from Canrillaişe to Ichredone. AFK reborn to protect Canrillaişe-ness. Royal Union had new King under Constantijn I of the House of Angevin; House of Angevin was ousted by the AFK and Parti Conservateur Royaliste and House of Orléans-Vasser was returned to Throne Category:Kanjor Category:History